Burning
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Under his butler's hand everything burned.


lostmoonchild: Okay, this is my first Kuroshinjitsu fic so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshinjitsu so don't sue.

* * *

Burning

He ignored the world that clung to such idiotic beliefs. Two men were never meant to be together. Two women were never meant to be together. Idiocy. Did gender truly matter so much when the world was already beginning to grow overcrowded? Men and women should never have to hide the truths of their hearts.

One day, he believed that the world would learn to accept all that there was regardless of race, religion, or who they chose to love. He just wouldn't vocalize those beliefs in knowledge that he would be considered to be nothing more than an ignorant child. To be considered an ignorant child would be nothing that he wanted to be considered in this life

He knew his butler wasn't human and he had known that for years. He could remember the warning that had been given to him should he reject the faith and even now he had no reason to care. He was not of the faith. There would be nothing but eternity of darkness that was merely an extension of the darkness he dwelled in now.

Ciel panted softly as he gripped the sheets beneath him, his heavy blankets kicked off and lying forgotten at the foot of his bed. He was burning and there was no amount of water that could put out this flame. The only way this flame could go out by the hand of the one that had started this hellish fire.

"Look at me."

Some part of him bristled at the knowledge that he was being told what to do by his butler of all people while another part reveled in being told. There was a burning look within the demon's eyes that told him arguing was not a viable option nor was it an intelligent one. As their eyes met, Ciel watched as the cool and collected smirk appeared on Sebastian's face. Their eyes focused silently on each other as the burning fire that was consuming him increased.

A moan threatened to leave his lips as he felt Sebastian's fingers lightly dancing over his still clothed body. "Do you want something?" Sebastian questioned lightly as if he didn't know.

"Stop playing." Ciel ordered trying to keep from arching into the demon's touch.

"Forgive me… my lord."

The cold air hit his heated flesh as his night clothes were suddenly torn from his body. He gasped before groaning when he felt Sebastian's mouth suddenly envelop his hardened length. Immediately his hands went from gripping the sheets to tightly gripping the black hair that shone even in the dark.

Sebastian smirked to himself as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue gently tracing various designs with the full intention of driving the younger man beneath him into a lust filled insanity. He held no qualms against those that spoke of demons as monsters that cared only for their own pleasure at the cost of pain to another. In a sense that was true but he was going to be damned if he didn't ensure the younger man felt pleasure. After all, he was one _hell_ of a butler.

The raven pulled away before Ciel could reach his release and reached for the small vial that waited on the nightstand. He opened it and allowed some of its contents to fall onto his fingers. Looking calmly at the younger man, he pushed a finger past the almost painfully tight ring of muscles.

A cry left Ciel's lips as he felt the demon butler's finger push into him and arched away when he added another. "Stop this." Ciel panted.

"If I don't prepare you for what's to come then you'll feel quite a bit of pain." Sebastian said knowingly. "Believe me when I tell you'll be quiet pleased that you've been properly prepared."

Ciel wanted to scream and to order Sebastian to stop but he'd go mad if he were to stop his ministrations at that moment. His eyes opened as a silent scream left his lips when Sebastian's fingers brushed against something that made his vision go momentarily white. "Again." Ciel panted softly.

He barely noticed Sebastian's fingers loosening his muscles when that one spot was probed repeatedly. When a third finger was added, his muscles shivered in response. "Society taught you to be a gentlemen," whispered Sebastian, "but see how easily your body accepts my fingers? Deep down you're not the person they believe you to be and we both know that."

A whine left Ciel's lips when Sebastian removed his fingers and watched with an almost insane hunger as the older man began removing his clothes. Bit by bit smooth flesh was revealed and his lust increased when he saw the demon butler's fingers work the familiar black pants down over his hips before they were discarded. For this part there'd be no need for such trivial things.

Taking the vial once again in his hands, Sebastian slicked himself up before using the remaining bit of liquid to ensure easy access. He listened to Ciel's wanton moans before aligning himself and pushing in. He groaned at the tightness around him, stopping when Ciel gasped in pain and squirmed against him. Gripping the young man's hips tightly, Sebastian waited patiently for his partner to be ready for him.

He could feel the pressure within him and tried to move away only to be held down in one spot. Ciel closed his eyes as he felt the demon begin to move, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulders. "Ahh." Stars danced in front of Ciel's eyes as Sebastian began hitting the sensitive spot repeatedly. "Faster. Now."

"Yes… my lord."

Cries left his lips as Sebastian began mercilessly pounding into him, sending him closer to oblivion. He whimpered slightly as Sebastian's fingers wrapped around his aching erection, pumping in sync with each trust All thoughts were clouded as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge, every nerve in his body more sensitive than the moment before. Sounds he knew that may have been words left his lips as he moved his hips against the older man. He was getting close and from how Sebastian was moving inside of him, he knew it too.

White splattered between them as a cry left Ciel's lips. Sebastian groaned as he felt Ciel's muscles flutter around him, resisting the urge to rush towards his own completion. Forcing himself to stop for a moment, Sebastian took a deep breath before moving as hard as he could. He could feel the pleasure clouding his own mind and gripped the younger male tightly as he released into Ciel, their lips clashing together for the first time. He knew he could have called it an accident but then he' would have been lying. While the overall concept of lying didn't bother him, it was the idea of lying about that one thing that bothered him. "Thank you." Ciel stated calmly. "I was growing rather irate. Self pleasure is beneath one such as myself."

"Of course."

Just because the idea of lying about the reasoning behind the kiss bothered him, lying about his own feelings m eant nothing. As he pulled from the younger male's body and redressed, Ciel smirked slightly to himself. The burning may have been done for now but the blazing inferno had just gained another hundred degrees.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And there's my first Kuroshinjitsu fic. It's probably short but that's okay in my book since it was pretty much just a "must get out of my head" thing. I like the series and all but I'll probably just write little oneshots for it until a halfway decent idea has formed within my brain. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
